1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to steam irons and, more particularly, to an iron with a rotatable control.
2. Prior Art
Steam irons may inadvertently cause water spotting and damage to clothes if a user forgets to turn off a steam function when ironing at low temperature settings. In the past, some manufacturers have used a bi-metal member for a steam valve to close the valve when temperatures are too low for good steam production. However, this is relatively costly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,449 discloses a steam iron with a temperature control dial with an interior facing cam surface and a steam valve moved by the cam surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,800 discloses a cam member that adjusts a valve setting in a steam iron. Other related U.S. Patents including the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,716 U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,746 U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,358 U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,588 U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,804 U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,086 U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,780 U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,294 U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,498 ______________________________________